


“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry POV, Gen, M/M, continuation of previous prompt: day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "We just don't trust them." Cisco finishes for her. "They've tried to kill you, kidnapped both of us, helped metas. They're criminals!""And we need their help." Barry slumps into a chair, running a hand over his eyes.





	“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> Sequel / Companion to Day 6.

“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

"We do Barry, but…" Cait's voice trails off and she shifts uncomfortably behind the monitor station. 

"We just don't trust them." Cisco finishes for her. "They've tried to kill you, kidnapped both of us, helped metas. They're criminals!"

"And we need their help." Barry slumps into a chair, running a hand over his eyes. He knew it would be hard for the other two, and there's a reason the West's and Wells aren't here, but he needs them. His friends, his support, his team. 

"Okay." Cisco's jaw is set but he nods jerkily and after a moment Cait nods too and graces him with a small smile. "If you trust them… but stay on the comms at all times, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't think we had a choice. And I don't really like it any better than you guys." With that he changes into the suit in a flash of lightning, bouncing on his toes. 

"Good luck, don't die." Cisco's voice follows him as he heads out to meet Snart and Rory on the edge of the property.

They're standing in the shadows under one of the trees that line the garden, close together in a comfortable silence. He sees as he gets closer that Rory's arm is round the others waist, face pressed into Snart's short hair, and remembers the way they'd behaved at Saint's a couple of days ago. Rory more attentive to his partner than he'd noted before, keeping an eye on what he was eating, and always ready to reach out and touch, grounding him. Snart in turn had seemed quieter, reacting slower than usual and leaned in to Rory's gruff affection more. They both seemed a bit more off balance than usual, more tuned into each other, seeking reassurance, although why he couldn't tell. It was one of the reasons he'd felt more comfortable than he’d expected agreeing with Snart about this plan, although obviously not without reservations. 

He stops right in front of them and sees Rory tense, shifting ever so slightly to put his partner behind him, before realising who he was.

"Come on, don't we have a safe to rob?"


End file.
